


Ukudideka

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Ukudideka

"Cha, cha," kububula uJaime, ngithayipha i-imeyili kaCersei. "Bengiphenya igumbi lakhe lokulala ngezicubu ezinyangeni ezimbalwa ezedlule futhi ngithole incwadi enamaphasiwedi akhe - umzuzwana owodwa…" Ngibheka kanye ophahleni, kube sengathi uCersei uyakwazi ngomlingo bheka phansi (lokho kungafana neCersei, ukonakalisa enye yezinhlelo zakhe), bese ebuyela esikrinini, wehlisa amehlo akhe kwikhibhodi, wachofoza ibhokisi lephasiwedi. Joannalanna. (Ingxenye ebhekisisa ubuchopho bakhe ibheka ukuthi uCersei usebenzisa igama likanina njengephasiwedi njengekhomba ohlangothini lwakhe lobuntu.)

Futhi uchofoze u-Log In.

Futhi wayengenile.

I-Tyrion yavula futhi yaphakamisa isandla yabaphezulu-abahlanu; UJaime ushaye intende yesandla sakhe, kepha wamthulisa - uCersei ubekwazi ukuzwa futhi abuye nganoma yisiphi isikhathi, futhi izingqinamba bekungukuthi ngeke abe mnandi. (Futhi-ke, wake wajabula nini?) UJaime wabona, ngokubuka okuncane kokujabula okuhlanganyelwe noTyrion, ukuthi unemiyalezo emithathu emisha. Futhi lapho echofoza kuzo, ephezulu kunazo zonke, empeleni, yayivela eRhaegar Targaryen. Avume ngekhanda umfowabo. "Ngabe izihlonipho, Mini Man?"

"Kodwa kunjalo, Golden Child." UTyrion uthathe i-netbook waqala ukufunda, ngezwi elithambile, elilingisa ama-movie-esque, umdlalo wokulingisa kaPrince. "'Cersei, bheka, cishe phambilini - ngiyaxolisa kakhulu. Ngiyaqonda ukuthi mhlawumbe uke waba nemizwa kimi isikhathi esithile, futhi angifisi ukukuholela noma ukulimaza imizwa yakho, kodwa angifuni, futhi angikwazi ukubona esikhathini esizayo esibonakalayo, ukubuyisa uthando lwakho '. " UJaime wafutheka. (Ubani owakhuluma kanjalo?) "'URobert Baratheon unenhlanhla yokuba nawe; noma ngikuthanda kanjani, ngiyaqiniseka ukuthi ungumuntu omuhle -' Ukuthi angasho lokho kufakazela ukuthi kuncane kangakanani akwaziyo yena. " UTyrion uqhubekile, wasineka okwengane encane esitolo sokudlala. "'- Ngeke kwenzeke, Cersei, futhi ngiyaxolisa kakhulu. Kodwa leso akusona neze isizathu sokuveza ukuphoxeka noma intukuthelo ongase ungibambele yona kuLyanna. Ngiyavuma ukuthi mhlawumbe wayenephutha ukukuthwansela leso sosi setamatisi uma nje ubuzoncika - kodwa lokho bekungukucabanga. Ngangizokwenza okufanayo ukube angizange ngidideke kangako futhi ngishaqeke, ngakho-ke ungamthandi. Akakhathazeki noma ngabe uhlanya kangakanani uthole lokhu kwesinye isikhathi. Futhi ngizokusho manje, egameni lakhe, ngenxa yokuzimisela okuphakathi - akazange akuthathe ngenhliziyo yakho konke lokhu kuthuka. Ngiyethemba ukuthi awuthathi lutho lwakhe. Uxolisa kakhulu. Ngiyathemba ukuthi singaba abangane . ' Lokhu, uJaime, kuyi-platinum eyigugu. "

"Ngakho uCersei wazama ukuqabula uRhaegar noLyanna bamhlasela nge ketchup?"

"Bese balwa kancane, kulokhu engikuqoqayo." ITyrion ikhanyise, idlulisa ilaptop ezacile ibuyela ngakumnikazi wayo ofanele.

UJaime wafutha. "Uyazi, Tyrion," Uqhubeke wathi, "Sengiqala ukuthola inhlonipho entsha ngoLya Stark."

"Angithi sonke?" UTyrion wasineka. "Angithi sonke? Futhi uma sikhuluma ngoStarks…" Uphinde welula isandla wakhipha i-netbook, waphuma ku-akhawunti kaCersei wabuyela kweyakhe. "Ngithole inhlebo eyigugu kunazo zonke ezikhona."

"Ungubani wena Spider Varys?" UJaime ubabaze, uziphathe kahle. IVarys 'The Spider' yayikunyaka ongenhla, futhi inhlebo enkulu kunazo zonke, enhle kunazo zonke esikoleni, yingakho, intatheli-umthwebuli wezithombe zeWesteros High Newspaper. Kwakunamahemuhemu okuthi akekho umuntu owayenezimfihlo ezivela kuye nezinyoni zakhe ezincane - uJaime wakungabaza lokho, kepha wayemhlonipha lo mfana ngoba nje ekhathazekile ngokuthi kukhona akwaziyo ngaye. UJaime wayazi futhi ukuthi iTyrion, nayo, yayithanda ukuba nayo yonke imininingwane mayelana nazo zonke izitha ezingaba khona; Ukuhlushwa ubufushane esikoleni esiphakeme somphakathi kwakucishe kufane nokuma ngaphansi kophawu oluqhubekayo olukhazimulayo lwe-neon olumemezela ukuthi uyilo. Kepha uTyrion wayenguTyrion, ngakho-ke wayengakwazi ukukhuluma kahle ngaphandle kwanoma yikuphi ukuphikisana, mhlawumbe athole isixuku esihlekisayo endleleni - futhi ukuze abambe isandla phezulu ngenxa yezimpikiswano, uTyrion wayedinga ukungcola ayengakusho, futhi mhlawumbe ahlasele izitha zakhe nge. "Qhubeka."

"Wake wezwa ngophenyo lothando?"

UJamie waphinde wafutha. "Uxolo?"

"Kufana nonxantathu wothando kodwa unabantu abahlanu. Ungazesabi ngokweyisa - bangaba ngabokuqala."

"I-WHO?"

UTyrion wadonsa umoya. "UBrandon Stark ujola noCat Tully, ongamthanda noma angamthandi umfowabo, uNed ongcwele, okucacayo ukuthi, ngaluphi ulwazi engilutholile lapha, uthanda uKati. UPetyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish naye uhlanya kakhulu othandana nabampofu ngokweqile- ukhonze uCatelyn lapha, futhi ngeshwa, udadewabo omncane omncane kaCat, onobuhlakani obuncane, uLysa, uthandelwe yizintelezi ezingekho zeBaelish. IPentagon. "

UJaime, esemoyeni ophakeme kakhulu kunalokhu abehlale isonto lonke, buthule wabonga indawo yonke ngomfowabo omncane oweqisayo ngokumangalisayo - njengoba babephikisana, wayengazi ukuthi uzokwenzenjani ngaphandle kwakhe, ikakhulukazi njengoba wayehlala ephethe ukuhlinzeka ngemininingwane ethile yokuthokoza lapho uJaime ephansi. "Ingane yeGolide neMini Man." UJaime ucule ngokuzwakalayo ngokucabanga. "Kufanele silwe nobugebengu." Ngalokho, waphenduka, eduzane nokushaya egumbini ngokuthokoza, elungiselela mhlawumbe ukudlala iFinal Fantasy. Izwi elincane elihlekisayo likaTyrion lalimmisa njengoba isandla sakhe sasisekhoneni lasesitebhisini sezitebhisi.

"Hawu, futhi kukhona okuzokujabulisa kakhulu!" Tyrion wabiza. UJaime, noma kunjalo wayekuthanda kangakanani ukuzwa izimfihlo zalabo afunda nabo kusuka ekunciphisweni kwesitayela sikaTyrion sikaSherlock, wangabaza ukuthi uzokhululeka ngokwengeziwe ukuba ajwayelekile, ajabule emoyeni kunangaphambili. Waphendulela ikhanda lakhe kumfowabo, wamnqekuzisa ikhanda ukuze aqhubeke.

"Umlingani wakho omusha waselebhu cishe ucace ngqo kuBaratheon oyisitabane kakhulu."

UTyrion ubebukeka elinde ukuthi uJaime ahleke - okuyinto akwenzile, uma kungenandaba. Ngenkathi uJaime ebuka izinyawo zakhe ezindiza ngezitebhisi, wayezibuza ukuthi kungani emhlabeni wayengekho emqondweni. Wadelela uBrienne Tarth kakhulu ngoba wayechithe isikhathi naye, lokho kwakucace bha kuye kuwo wonke amazinga, yingakho ithemba lokuthi wayezothanda uRenly owayeyisitabane kwakufanele limthokozise kakhulu. Amahlaya ayishumi nambili angamgcona ngesifundo esilandelayo sesayensi angena ekhanda lakhe, ngalinye libi kakhulu kunelokugcina.

UJaime ukuthole kudida ngokuphelele, futhi engaqondakali ngokuphelele ukuthi kungani, engxenyeni encane kakhulu yakhe - wazizwa kabi ngaye.


End file.
